Michael (Archangel)
Name: Michael Status: Imprisoned in Lucifer's Cage Species: Archangel Family: Father God; Brothers and sisters Heavenly Host Residence: Heaven (formerly); Lucifer's Cage, Hell Occupation: Viceroy of Heaven, Commander of the Heavenly Host Affiliation: Heavenly Host History Michael was the first of the Archangels created by God and, as the eldest of the Archangels, is more powerful than any other angel. Lucifer sought Michael's support in his rebellion, but Michael insisted on staying loyal to their father. Michael was later placed in charge of quelling Lucifer's rebellion and imprisoning his brother in Lucifer's Cage. When God departed from Heaven, Michael took command and named himself Viceroy of Heaven. When demons began attempting to free Lucifer many millenia later, Michael decided to permit this so that he might battle his brother in the Apocalypse and, in victory, recreate the Earth as a paradise. When Lucifer finally was freed, Michael had angels push for Dean Winchester to allow himself to be possessed by Michael but despite their best efforts, this never came to pass. In the end, Michael possessed Adam Milligan instead. Michael, in Adam's body, confronted Lucifer in Sam Winchester's body. They fought, until Sam regained control of his body, grabbed Adam, and jumped into the open portal to Lucifer's Cage -- dragging both bodies and both Archangels into the hellish prison. Powers & Abilities *Near Omnipotence - as the first archangel, Michael is almost infinitely powerful and the limits of his powers have not been seen. *Angelic Possession - Michael can only exist physically on Earth if he possesses a living being, with the consent of that being. He can only truly be contained by a descendant of Cain and Abel. *Immortality - Michael has an infinite lifespan. *Invulnerability - Michael is impervious to most damage. *Telepathy - Michael is able to read the thoughts of others. *Empathy - Michael can accurately detect the emotions of other beings. *Regeneration - Michael can instantly heal his vessel should it become damaged in any way. *Apporting - Michael is able to instantly transport other beings anywhere through time and space. *Superhuman Strength - as the eldest Archangel, Michael possesses physical strength greater than nearly any being in the Multiverse. *Superhuman Stamina - even in a human vessel, Michael has no need of food or sleep. *Weather Manipulation - Michael's arrival on Earth is heralded by severe winds. *Chronokinesis - Michael is fully capable of manipulating time, easily sending people from one time to another. *Telekinesis - Michael is able to manipulate objects with his mind, even in planes where he has not fully arrived. *Resurrection - Michael can raise the deceased from the dead. *Healing - Michael can instantly heal wounds on any living being. *Sedation - Michael can cause an instantaneous sleep in any living being. *Teleportation - Michael can instantly travel from one place to any other, except when bound by Lucifer's Cage. *Pyrokinesis - Michael can create and manipulate flames. *Thermokinesis - Michael can manipulate temperatures, even of specific objects. *White Light - Michael can generate a destructive white light, capable of leveling entire cities. *Cosmic Knowledge - due to his advanced age and incredible power, Michael has a deep understanding of the multiverse and of the Grand Design. *Precognition - Michael is able to see glimpses of possible futures. *Supernatural Perception - Michael can detect even the most invisible of creatures. *Terrakinesis - Michael can cause tremendous earthquakes with a mere thought. Weaknesses *Archangels and Archangel Blades - his brothers, the other archangels, are capable of wounding Michael and with a well-placed archangel blade could even theoretically kill him. *Holy Fire - holy fire is able to wound Michael and, if intense enough, could temporarily banish him from Earth. *Lucifer's Cage - Lucifer's Cage is sealed so that archangels are unable to escape it. Michael is presently sealed within. *Enochian Sigils - Michael cannot locate anyone warded by Enochian sigils. *Death and Death's Scythe - Death and his Scythe are capable of killing any living thing in the Multiverse, and therefore could kill Michael as well. Appearances Supernatural *Houses of the Holy (mentioned only) *Sympathy for the Devil (mentioned only) *The Song Remains the Same *Point of No Return *Swan Song Sources Michael is derived from Supernatural. Category:Heavenly Host Category:Angel Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Residents of Hell Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters Category:Historical Figures